AnD
by Yandere Shoujo
Summary: A romance? Maybe. Perhaps friendship. They sometimes acted like enemies. Or they could just be the oddest pair Auldrant has ever seen and no one knows what to make of them. Pieces of Anise and Dist.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My hatred burns hotter every single day. Looks like it's time to write until I get bored. Also, if you're not cool with the age difference, that's ok. I don't know if I want to make this just one sided or not but hey, crack pairings gonna crack. No one betas this either. I correct mistakes at random. A typo you see may be gone 2 years later.

Inspired by the manga backstory.

AnD: Anise and Dist

How paycheck is HOW much?!

Oracle knight headquarters was as dreary as ever. But one thing was for sure, lunch time was always the most liveliest when Anise and Dist sat together. The other soldiers had watched in awe as the new, young guardian sat at the same table as the god general. Dist the Reaper, who for over eight years sat alone in the same empty spot by a potted plant. Word had spread of the other rejected Fon Master guardians bullying the girl, and Dist enhancing a raggedy doll into a hulking yet cute weapon.

They argued, they ate in tense silence (before Dist began rambling 100 miles a minute of his past) and there were even times when the God General would actually listen to what the younger girl said. Though the Oracle Knights were sure they had been at their loudest when Dist revealed his state of income.

It wasn't exactly a secret that Dist was probably one of the most well paid people in the entire army. He had medicinal, scientific and technological experience that was among the best in the world, if questionable in practice.

"Buy with that kind of money, you could be the king of your own country if you wanted!" Anise exclaimed.

Dist flipped his hair. "I could, but I'm not interested in that sort of thing. Besides, beauty like this doesn't just come cheap. I mean, I am quite naturally beautiful but I must take care to keep it up. You see, I've made my own shampoo mix to keep my hair absolutely soft as silk at all times and you will not believe how hard it is to find the perfect lipstick. And it takes a lot of time and effort to mix just the right shade of red. This one time I-"

Anise had long stopped listening and was having trouble seeing past visions of mansions, hundreds of expensive dresses, and gald raining from the sky. She had ruled out Dist as a possible husband candicate upon their first meeting, but she was seriously re-considering.

"-and that's how I got blood off of my favorite white gloves."

"But, you've gotta have _absurd_ amounts of gald right?"

"Well, yes. My research is also quite pricey as well. Fontech doesn't come cheap after all. Why, when I was in the middle of an experiment-"

The man didn't seem to notice that Anise wasn't even paying attention to his long rants. They had gone back and forth with Dist ranting, Anise squealing then daydreaming. The gong signaling break was over rang throughout the mess hall and many of the soldiers groaned. Both Anise and Dist's plates had been mostly untouched. Though hunger was the last thing on Anise's mind and, as usual Dist's mind was only on himself.

To the other Oracle Knights, they were possibly the oddest pair imaginable, but they fit together as outcasts and oddballs alike.


	2. Chapter 2

AnD: Anise and Dist

Love Life

"Hey Dist, have you ever had a girl you liked?"

Dist stopped mid rant, about a coffee machine no less, and blanched.

"A-a girl I liked?"

"Yeah!" Anise chirped. "A crush, girlfriend, you know. What was she like? Was she pretty? Did she have big boobs?"

Dist had become silent and sat with his head straight, the light of the room hiding his eyes behind his glasses.

"W-well. It wasn't a girl. But there was a woman I highly respected."

"OooohI You're into mature types? That's…" Anise sighed and looked down to her chest. "That's understandable."

For once Dist was quiet for more than a minute.

"I have some research that needs attending to. Perhaps you will have the honor to bask in my glory another time."

Anise raised an eyebrow at the man's more odd than usual behavior and shrugged, resuming eating her meal. The other knights hastily made way as they saw Dist leaving, then turned to Anise who ate her lunch as though nothing happened.

"Hey, you're the Fon Master's Guardian right? What did you _do_ to him?" One of the knights said as he stood beside Anise. Several others had gathered as well while many stayed in their seats, yet looked over.

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

An older man stepped forward. "He's been sitting alone for years in that same spot. And he'd talk forever and a day to anyone that approached him. I don't know what you said, but he's never just been _quiet_ for no reason, much less just up and left."

Anise shrugged. "I dunno. I just asked him about his love life. Though, it seems like he's into older ladies."

The knights looked around at each other.

"Wait he actually likes women?"

* * *

Dist had shut himself in his personal lab and stared down at the binder in his lap. The plush love seat did little to ease how rigid his body felt. He thought of his childhood in Keterburg every single day, and with it, his memories of Jade and _her_.

Opening the binder, he reviewed his notes of replication experiments from failed hypothesis to small achievements. He would bring her back. Then he would get Jade, Nephry and even Peony. He would show them he was right, and they would all live happily ever after. That's what he would do.

A scowl contorted his features as the smallest hint of snot threatened to dribble out his fabulous nose.

"I'm Dist the _Rose_ dammit not Dist the Runny."


	3. Chapter 3

AnD: Anise and Dist

It's cold

Daath never truly got freezing cold. There were some chilly days when the wind was particularly strong and the sea breeze dropped the temperature. But it was mostly a perpetual spring. The Oracle Knight uniforms, specifically for females, were clearly built for high temperatures being mostly short skirts or something showing the slightest hint of bare legs. Anise wouldn't complain because it was possibly the cutest outfit she owned. And she got to wear it every day. However, she didn't appreciate it when the wind was particularly strong and her mantle practically flew in her face.

It had to be a record low for Daath, as far as Anise knew, and she shivered as she stood outside an orphanage.

"I hope they open the door soon."

Ion, who stood beside her, gave her a smile. "Just hold on a little longer. I'm sure Mother Catherine is just busy is all."

Anise couldn't argue with the sincerity of the boy and wrapped her arms around herself. Not long after being picked as Ion's single Guardian, Anise found herself visiting small establishments tied to the church. This time it was an orphanage and establishing a stronger moral ground for the unfortunate youths. She wasn't sure If she should envy or feel bad for the children who gawked at Ion. They weren't dressed in rags as she had heard about from stories, and the building was indeed warm.

Then she sneezed.

* * *

As Dist sat, silently eating his food and not thinking about how he was sitting at the table alone, he heard two things. A sniffle, and light footsteps that did not belong to the heavier set men around him. His eyes snapped forward and focused on the young Guardian who's pigtails lacked their usual buoyancy and eyes slightly red.

Before she could place her tray of food on the table Dist stood so fast his seat nearly clattered to the ground, causing the entire room to go silent.

"Stop!"

Anise froze as well and sniffed.

"W-what?"

Dist hurriedly rummaged in his pockets and pulled out a handkerchief, placing it to his nose and pointing to the door.

"How dare you! Bringing plague and disease to a place where people _eat_. "

This caused the young girl to huff. "It's just a little cold. What's the big idea?"

"It's filthy, disgusting, smelly, annoying, contagious, deadly, unsafe, detrimental to work and most certainly not beautiful." Dist turned his head away. "Ugh I think I need to bathe in bleach tonight."

"It's just a cold!" she sniffed. "Not a deadly plague. What's wrong with you?!"

" _Nothing_ is wrong with me! I'm not the one spreading thousands of vicious bacteria in waves!"

Tears welled up in Anise's eyes.

"W-well if I'm such a parasite then _fine_! I will leave!" Anise had paused, seemingly pondering if she should throw her tray of food at the man before turning sharply and taking it with her, kicking the door open and storming out. Dist looked to the table with disdain.

"Eugh. This entire area needs to be chemically treated. Perhaps the entire room too." Dist shuddered, never removing the handkerchief and exited himself.

It was later announced that the entire mess hall was indeed cleaned spotless though there was a distinct chemical odor that lingered.


	4. Chapter 4

AnD: Anise and Dist

I'm not sorry. (Sorry)

Still upset from the day before, Anise had intentionally delayed getting all of her work done. She didn't want to put up with the bullying of the older girls while still upset over what happened when Dist treated her like the embodiment of some horrible virus.

"C-coming." Anise shook her head and sluggishly went to the door. The cold was weighing her down more than she'd anticipated and she hoped she wasn't going to come down with a fever too.

Opening it, revealed an empty hallway. Just before she stepped forward, she noticed something on the ground. It was a rather sizable box with her name written on it. Curiously, she looked down both sides of the hallway and didn't see anyone. Perhaps it was a prank.

She sighed and decided to take it into her room. If she did open it at least she wouldn't be embarrassed at the results in front of possible prying eyes regardless if she couldn't see them.

Removing the rope keeping it closed, she peered inside and blinked. There were small bottles. At least twelve in total. Holding a small, crystal bottle to the light she could see it was a potion of orange color. The label attached to a string read "Panacea." One by one she pulled out the items. There was a rather elegant scarf of purple with pink trim. It was soft yet thick. There was also a matching hat, gloves, a box of tea, and various gels including a Lemon gel. Finally at the bottom, there was a note.

"STOP GETTING SICK OR ELSE YOU WILL DIE"

Anise blinked again and looked at the items on her bed.

* * *

Dist paced in his room before sitting down, then pacing again. He tapped his foot, stood, sat, tapped his fingers, bit his lip, stood, paced, sat and finally crossed his arms.

A long sigh blew strands of his hair as he glared daggers at the purple ear muffs with pink decal sitting on his desk. Of all the times he had let himself be forgetful.


	5. Chapter 5

AnD: Anise and Dist

No. Thank you.

Anise knew what it was like to be tired. She had to get up in the early morning to be at Ion's side if he so needed her, then she needed to deliver papers, run errands occasionally, complete her own paperwork and balance studies. True, she was a fonist with a respectable position but she was still a child.

Normally Dist would be at their table first, but she was instead. Anise eyes the spaghetti and spent more time twirling the noodles over eating. Some time later, Dist had appeared.

He was quiet and didn't even spend a moment to gloat. Anise usually didn't bother staring at the man but she took note of his haggard appearance. His makeup was still flawless and his clothes looked straight from the tailor's as per usual; but there was still something off. His eyes, usually obscured by light with his glasses, were barely open. His hair, though still shiny, had no volume. Anise took a good look at his expression and it wasn't obnoxious for once.

"Hey. Are you ok?" Anise found herself asking quietly.

It took exactly one second for Dist's eyes to snap up and he adjusted his glasses.

"I'm fabulous. Why would I be anything else? Of course I'm ok. I'm more than ok. I'm as close to perfect as this world will ever see." Dist snapped back. Yet even Anise could tell it was lacking all kinds of venom.

Dist was quiet for a while longer then crossed his legs.

"Haven't been sleeping well."

Anise tilted her head then stood. "Wait right here! I'll be back."

Before Dist could give her a speech as to why the great God General Dist the _Rose_ waited for no one, she was gone.

* * *

Anise huffed as she zipped back into the mess hall. Most of the soldiers were filing out and she made her way through them back to her table.

Dist was there, still sitting with his legs crossed, expression unreadable.

He opened his mouth to speak but Anise shoved something fluffy into his hands. Looking down, Dist saw it was another doll just like the one he modified for Anise. Only this one had a different kind of stitching and some of the color was different. It was also slightly larger.

"I-uh. I have quite a few and I figured it could help you out a bit. With sleeping." Anise shifted her weight from foot to foot. Dist looked Anise right in the eye.

"This is the most gaudy, tacky, unfashionable thing anyone has ever given me." He said, then stood. Anise watched as he didn't say another word and exited the mess hall with the doll under his arm. Just as he turned towards the doors, she wasn't sure if she saw his face look redder than usual or perhaps it was his collar piece playing tricks on her eyes.

"Jerk." She muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

AnD: Anise and Dist

Drunk on something else

Drinking on the job was prohibited within the Oracle Knights, however, this didn't stop Dist from holding the bottle of unopened wine in his hands. He traced a thumb over the fancy seal covering the cork, the neck of the bottle, and his index finger over the label. There were a lot of things to become intoxicated on, Dist had learned. Be they drugs, alcohol, or experimental gels.

Though the strongest and easily one of the more dangerous substances was nostalgia. Once he had a taste, he wanted more, and more, and more. Then before he knew it, he'd have wasted hours as through he blacked out and only realized he had been daydreaming.

Staring at the bottle, he wasn't sure if he should be bitter or sentimental. It was Professor Neblim's favorite brand. She was by no means someone to openly drink in front of children, but he did learn of it during her funeral. Jade found out as well and tried it himself. It then became Jade's favorite. Dist wasn't one for drinking, but he wasn't a total stranger to the stuff. He had an incredibly weak tolerance and the taste was revolting.

So, despite being on the job and bound to the rule of no drinking, he was still intoxicated on the sweet yet bitter taste of nostalgia.

"Uh, can I go now?"

Dist didn't move his head but let his eyes travel to the other occupant in the room. Normally no one, under any circumstances, was allowed in his office. But he made an exception, just this once. After all, it had been Anise who he had fetch the bottle for him.

Anise hadn't known what to make of her errand. She'd been asked to retrieve items, papers, and during her training a few weapons. But even she questioned the legality of getting alcohol.

"I brought you your booze. So can I go now?" Anise was growing weary of the room. It was dark and too bright in all the wrong places, and it smelt heavily of _Dist_ and science.

Dist gently placed the bottle on a free space of his desk. And locked his fingers together, gently resting his chin atop them.

"Tell me, girl. What does the word intoxication mean to you?"

"Mean to me? Hmm." Anise scratched the back of her head. "Getting drunk I guess. Like, you're really into something to the point where you can only focus on that one thing."

Dist unclasped his hands to lean back in his plush chair and cross his arms.

"Yes you're right. Funny how a dictionary will somehow tell you less."

Anise wasn't sure how to respond. This was odd even by Dist's standards. She chose to remain silent and look down, grinding her heel on the floor.

"I don't have any chairs, so sit on those books over there." Dist suddenly said.

Anise looked to the side of the cluttered desk and there were indeed a stack of books that came up to her waist. Reluctantly, she sat. It wasn't the softest seat but it beat standing and waiting.

"I shall now tell you about the time I drank this very brand of wine for the first time!" Dist stated loudly. Anise cringed at the sudden near yelling and rolled her eyes. It was going to be a long rant and she prepared herself to tune it all out.


End file.
